Sparks
by Cath4
Summary: Lucy faces new problems when her dad tells her some upsetting news. Sequel to Secrets but you don't need to read the first one to understand this.
1. Default Chapter

**_Chapter 1-_**

It had been a year since Lucy Burnes-Scarbrow had started at Horizon. She was now a senior and almost finished with Horizon. All the Cliffhangers were all still there and Shelby's sister Jess had started at the beginning of the year. Kat graduated at the beginning of the summer and from what she told Lucy in letters she was having a great time at college.

On one particular day Lucy, Daisy Lipenowski, Jess Merrick, and Charli Peters were eating lunch together outside when they saw a new silver Mercedes pull up in front of the administration building. A girl about the girls' age and two adults- who they took to be the girls parents- stepped out of the car. The girl had long shoulder length blond hair but had about 50 different multi-colored streaks running through it. They all new what it had to mean. Newbie. Secretly they all prayed she wouldn't be assigned to the Cliffhangers but they knew she would be. They had an open bunk.

"What do you think her problem is?" Charli asked.

They were all quiet, thinking. "I'd say she keeps the windows locked while she puts those streaks in her hair." Lucy replied.

The four girls smiled. Jess noticed the girls arms covered nearly up to the elbow with bracelets and said, "She cuts herself."

"And how do you know that?" The ever friendly Daisy asked.

Jess shrugged, transfixed by the girls arms. "The bracelets. All the girls at my old school that wore that many bracelets cut themselves."

While the girls were talking Lucy's dad, the administrator of Horizon, Peter Scarbrow and another counselor, Sophie Becker, walked over to the girl and her parents and started talking to them. While her parents were talking the girl looked over at the four cliffhanger girls. She saw them all gawking at her and gave them the finger. They all snorted back their laughter. Lucy smiled and said, "Well- at least now we have a nickname for her."

"What's that?" Charli asked.

Lucy held up her middle finger at the girl and said, "Chuck."

Charli laughed, "Yo, that was so lame."

"What can I say? I'm, like, the queen of lame."

"You can say that again." Jess mumbled. Lucy opened her mouth to say it again but Jess held up her hand. "Don't." she warned Lucy.

In a second Sophie was leading the girl and her parents into the administration building and Peter was hovering over Lucy and her friends. "Hey, Dad." Lucy said.

"Hi. So, Luce- you're on kitchen this week?" he asked pleasently.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "No, I was on last week."

"Consider yourself back on. I saw how you welcomed our newest student." He gave her his infamous 'I'm cool-don't mess with me look'. Lucy groaned and gently dropped her head onto her crossed arms lying on the table.

Before Peter could walk away Charli asked, "What's her name?"

"Samantha Parks."

* * *

That night Sophie and Lucy piled into Sophie's pick up truck for their weekly Wednesday night dinner with Peter. It was common knowledge around Horizon that Sophie and Peter were somewhat of a couple. Though none of the students had ever seen a real show of intimacy between the two (except for that time at the Morp) the rumor mill was buzzing. 

Every time Lucy climbed into the pick up with Sophie she felt something weird creep up her spine. She liked Sophie well enough but hanging out with her at Lucy's father's house was a little weird. And although they had had dinner like this a million times Lucy still could not shake the feeling.

On the way to Peter's house, which was only a mile or two away, Sophie tried to start a conversation. "Have you gotten to talk to Samantha yet?" she asked.

Lucy snapped her head up from staring at her sneakers to look at Sophie. Normally they didn't speak on the trip to and from Peter's so Sophie's sudden urge to talk surprised Lucy. "Wh-who?" she asked.

"Samantha Parks? The new girl." Sophie replied.

"Oh!" Lucy nodded, the initial shock waring off, "Right, sorry. Um- I haven't seen her much today actually. But what I've seen is . . . different."

"How so?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. Never mind." She turned her attention to the passing woods on her right and prayed Sophie would get the picture that Lucy didn't want to talk. As it turned out Lucy's prayers were in a way answered because right then they pulled into Peter's driveway.

The first step into the house and all Lucy wanted to do was run into the kitchen and eat whatever Peter was cooking. It smelled so good. Lucy pulled her coat off as Peter came into the entryway. "And how are my two favorite girls?" Peter asked his standard welcoming question.

"We're good." Sophie said- her standard reply. Tonight, for some reason, although everything so far (minus the attempted conversation in the truck) was completely normal, things were different. Lucy could feel it. And see it. Peter and Sophie's hug lasted a little too long and the look they gave each other after told Lucy something was definitly going to happen tonight at dinner.

* * *

During dinner Lucy brought up the subject of Samantha again. "So, what's up with the new girl?" 

Peter and Sophie gave each other a look from across the table. Peter cleared his throat and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, whys she here? What'd she do?"

"You know we're not allowed to give out information like that, Luce." Sophie told her.

Peter added, "Why don't you ask her tonight?" Lucy just raised her eyebrows and shrugged. Peter cleared his throat again and said, "Luce, we actually have something to tell you."

Finally! The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "What's up?" she asked.

"Sophie and I are . . ." There was that annoying throat clearing again. "We're getting married."

Lucy froze with her fork full of peas halfway to her mouth. The peas fell of and she put the fork down. Now it was her turn for the awkward throat clearing. "Really?" she asked. She was shocked. She knew Peter and Sophie probably loved each other but she didn't know they were anywhere near marriage. It pretty much freaked her out, terrified her, and made her want to say "ew" about a million times. "That's cool." she said.

"Really?" Peter asked, seemingly surprised, "You don't mind at all?"

Lucy shrugged, "Why should I? If you guys want to get married I'm all for it." she smiled at them but in her head she was screaming "No, no, no, no, no!"


	2. Getting to Know You

_**Wow. It's been a while! Well, hopefully I'm back. I'm going to try to update every weekend but you guys know how I get. Hopefully I haven't lost any of my faithful followers. You guys know I love you. Anyway, here's Chapter 2. Please review! **_

_**Chapter 2-**_

Cooking eggs the next morning Lucy couldn't help but wonder why she was so upset about Peter and Sophie's engagement. It wasn't like she didn't like Sophie. Sophie was already like a second mom to her. She loved her. But something inside Lucy couldn't stop her from feeling uneasy about her father and Sophie.

Lucy was lost in thought so when she heard a voice behind her say, "Are you Lucy?" she jumped what felt like a mile high, accidentally throwing scrambled eggs all over the oven and counters.

Lucy caught her breath, turned around only to see the new girl, and asked, "Wh . . . what did you say?"

"I asked if you were Lucy." Samantha asked with attitude.

Lucy was half tempted to roll her eyes and the typical newbie disgruntled-ness of the whole situation. "Yeah, I am." She said it very abruptly using the same attitude Samantha was. She turned back to the eggs and added, "What do you want?"

Samantha said, even more angrily, "Peter told me to find you. You're supposed to show me around and shit."

"I should have known." Lucy muttered. "Fine but if you're going to have to follow me around like a puppy you have to know two rules."

"So now I take direction from you? I don't think so." Samantha started to walk away.

Lucy wanted to just let her go but she knew her dad would have a fit if she did. Sighing, Lucy called out to Samantha. "Wait. They're not my rules. They're the school rules, okay? If my dad or Sophie or Roger or anyone hears you talking like that you'll be in trouble."

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't get that before." Samantha rolled her eyes and walked away again.

Lucy turned once again to face the eggs, taking them off the burner and putting them in a container. The first students were arriving to eat. "The second rule," Lucy continued, ignoring Samantha's persistence to leave while she was working, "is forget the attitude. It's not going to get you anywhere here except trouble."

* * *

Later that day Lucy was sitting in the recreation room waiting for the rest of her cabin to join her from group. She was working on some last minute Human Development homework. Samantha had been following her around all day but now she was in a meeting with Sophie to get her ready for her one-on-one counseling. Lucy was glad to be away from her. Samantha had a way of making everyone around her get uptight. Jess, Daisy, and Shelby came in from the dining room and sat with her.

"So, how's life treating you?" Daisy asked.

Lucy smiled half heartedly, "A lot better now that Samantha is gone."

"I saw her following you around all day." Shelby said.

Jess added, "What's she like?"

"You know in the Harry Potter books the Death Eaters? How they suck your soul out and you feel like you'll never be happy again?" They all nodded their heads smiling. "Yeah, worse then that."

The guys, Augusto Ciceros, Ezra Friedken, and Scott Barringer walked in then and Auggie asked, "Yo, have you guys met the new girl?"

"Don't even start." Lucy said, holding up her hand to make Auggie stop.

Scott dropped into a chair across from Lucy and asked, "Why? What'd she do to you?"

Lucy knew Scott and Shelby were together, that they told each other they loved each other the night of the Morp. And she was happy for them. Scott and Shelby were two of her best friends. But the way Scott talked and looked. . .it made her heart beat faster. She had to tear her eyes away from his gorgeous blue eyes before she could even think about replying.

"N. . . nothing. She's just been following me around all day. I'm sick of her."

Ezra smiled at her as he said, "Ah, the first week buddy syndrome. I've had it myself before."

"Luce, I thought I told you to be nice to Samantha." Peter was once again hovering over her.

"Jeez, Dad, make a noise." Lucy was started to get sick of Peter's ever-present existence. "I am being nice to her. She's just . . . a lot to handle, is all."

Peter patted her shoulder. "I know. But it's not much longer. For group today why don't we go around in a circle and say what you remember most about first starting at Horizon and how you've changed since then. Anyone want to go first?" Peter walked to the middle of the room and spun around, "Lucy? Since you seem so talkative tonight?"

Lucy took a deep breathe and said, "Sure. Why not?" The students who were missing before Lucy's mini rant about Samantha joined them. Dragging her feet behind them was Samantha herself. Peter quickly explained what was happening to her. Lucy looked up at Charli, who seemed upset, and pulled her arm so she would sit next to Lucy. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you later?" Charlie replied.

Peter looked at Lucy and motioned for her to start. "Okay, well, I suppose what I remember most about starting at Horizon is finding out Peter- you," she looked at Peter, "are my dad. It was scary, too, because I didn't know anyone and I though everyone was some drugged up juvy drop out. I know you can't drop out of juvy but you know what I mean."

"Anyway, I guess my attitude has changed the most. I think that's one of the only things that have to change to make you "better"." Lucy used air quotes as she said better.

Daisy spoke up quickly before the moment passed and said, "Apparently she's become wise, too."

Lucy laughed and threw a pillow at Daisy. They continued around the room saying what changed most about them since arriving until Peter realized something was wrong.


	3. The Awful Truth

_Authors Note: Hey guys. Okay, so for more "emotion" in this story, which is sort of what I'm going for, I'm going to change the perspective from 3rd person to 1st. So from now on the story is told from Lucy's point of view. _

_**Chapter 3- **_

I was with Samantha when it happened. Since she had been following me around for the past week this was my freedom day. After today no more Samantha Parks every waking moment. That's what I had been looking forward to all day. But when Peter sat down at the picnic table where Samantha, Jess, Auggie and I were everything left my mind.

"Luce, I need to talk to you."

I was in the middle of a really hard Kohlberg Dilemma experiment and I didn't want to be torn away. "Could it wait, like, 2 minutes?" I asked.

"This is important." He said.

I sighed preparing myself for whatever I was about to get busted for. It would probably be being counter-productive in the "welcoming" of Samantha.

"Okay, what'd I do?" I asked.

Peter and I were standing to the side of the Administration Building where no one could see us. He put his hand on my shoulder and I knew whatever he had to tell me was serious. Peter took a deep breathe before he answered me. "You didn't do anything. It's about your mom." I felt my heart start beating faster at the mention of mom. "She and Jack were in an accident, Luce. They were in a cab making a turn and a truck came out of no where and hit the car. Your mom, she . . . she didn't make it."

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. Closing my eyes and lowering my head all I could ask was, "What about Jack?" Out of all the things I should have been asking the one thing I wanted to know was what happened to Jack.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down. He's in the hospital so they can keep an eye on him but he's going to make it." Peter tried to look in my eyes but I wouldn't lift my head. "Luce? Look at me. Are you okay?"

I raised my head opening my eyes and looking up at the clear sky. I wiped the tears off my face with my sleeve and said, "It's not fair. Mom can't be . . . and Jack shouldn't be . . . I just . . ." I couldn't finish any of the thought racing through my head.

Peter understood and just hugged me. It was what I needed right then. No talking, no asking how I felt. Just quiet.

I walked back to the table my friends were at hoping my face didn't look too bad and sat down to get all my stuff in my backpack. I had to get my stuff together so Peter and I could go to New York to clear out the apartment mom, Jack, and I had shared. When I got back to the table everyone could obviously see I was upset but they didn't ask me about what happened. It was an unwritten Horizon rule that some new students didn't know. Like Samantha Parks.

"So what did Peter yell at you for?" Samantha asked.

I sniffed shaking my head, and muttered, "Nothing."

"Then why are you crying? I mean it's not like anything bad could have happened. It's like the worst thing that happens to you is you break a fingernail. You even over reacted when Peter and Sophie announced their engagement."

"Samantha!" I yelled. "Would you shut up? You know nothing about me or what's happening right now so butt out!"

Samantha pulled back acting astonished that I would yell at her. "Jeez . . . didn't mean to upset the princess."

In my pissed off state I didn't realize what I was saying and just mumbled to her, "That's Jules, not me." And I walked away to my dorm to get my stuff together.

A half hour later I had a suitcase packed and I was standing by the cab that would take us to the airport. I finished stuffing my suitcase into the trunk when Sophie came over with a suitcase and loaded it in, too. "Is that my dads?" I asked.

"No, it's mine." She said. "I'm going with you guys. You don't mind do you?"

"It's a little too late for me to mind isn't it?" I asked.

Sophie shook her head. "No. If you don't want me to go I won't."

"No," I said, "it's fine. Sorry."

"It's going to be okay." Sophie said hugging me. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't even really thinking about my mom right then. I was mad that Sophie was coming with us. My dad and I could actually bond on my turf. There's so much I could show him but Sophie being there would completely ruin that.

While we were waiting for Peter to get everything in order (he was leaving Roger in charge and had to make sure he knew what he was doing) Samantha came up to me.

"Hey- sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn't have been so bitchy to you. Sophie told me what happened." She said to me.

I suddenly became even more mad at Sophie. Why was it okay for her to tell Samantha what was going on with me but when I wanted to know something it was all "my lips are sealed"? "Whatever." I mumbled.

"I mean, I know what you're going through. My parents both died when I was 7. Car accident just like your mom."

"Look, why don't you tell someone who cares your life story? Because, frankly, I don't." I knew I was being mean and I shouldn't have been. Samantha was sharing and I knew my dad would be mad when he found out I discouraged it but I was so mad I didn't care.


	4. Michelle

_**Chapter 4-**_

That was early in the morning. By late afternoon Dad, Sophie, and I were in New York City. We were settled in at the hotel and everything was set up for me to go to the apartment and get everything together the next day. Then the day after that was my moms funeral. There was so much I wanted to do in the four days we'd be there.

The first thing I had to do now that I was in my city was go see my friends. I walked down the street of my old neighborhood seeing how run down and grungy it was. I wondered why my mom let us live here. But I couldn't keep wondering because I was at my best friend's building. I opened the barred doors and walked into a small stairway. I never used the main entrance. I always went in on the side because it was faster. I climbed the stair to the third floor, opened the door and entered a long, dark hallway. I made my way down the hallway until I saw 320. Suddenly all my memories of walking to this door came back to me and I felt warm.

Knocking on the door and hearing crying coming from inside surprised me. Michelle's place was never loud. Except when her brother came back for the few weeks he had before he was allotted another prison term.

When the door opened I was surprised. The young girl standing in front of me wasn't my best friend. She was a young mother with a tiny infant in her arms who was crying its little head off. The apartment behind her smelled like dirty diapers and cigarette smoke. I gasped when I saw the sight before me. Michelle's life changed so much since I had last seen her.

"Lucy! Oh my God, I haven't seen you for so long. Come in." Michelle seemed so happy. She hugged me so hard I didn't think I'd be able to breathe. Although everything around her smelled awful, including the tiny baby in her arms, Michelle still smelled like she used to.

I remember picking out the perfume she wore. We were 15 and Michelle wanted to do anything and everything to get the attention of Ramón Sanveros. We spent 3 whole days picking out the perfect perfume and in the end it didn't matter because Ramón was practically in love with her anyway.

"Hey." I said coming into the dirty apartment. "When did this happen?" I asked touching the baby's hand.

Michelle smiled and I could tell she was proud of her child. "About 2 months ago. Ramón says she looks like me but she doesn't." I looked at the baby and saw a definite resemblance between her and her mother.

"She looks exactly like you, Chelle."

A voice came from the couch. "Tell it to her, Luce. She won't believe me."

Ramón's voice surprised me. I hadn't seen him slumped on the couch drinking a beer. "Hey, Ramón, I didn't see you. How's the mechanic job going?"

"Eh." Ramón shrugged not taking his eyes off the TV. "Pay sucks but I'm alive so it must be pretty good."

I laughed and Michelle rolled her eyes. We talked for a long time catching up and remembering good times. I told them all about Horizon, Peter and Sophie, and my mom and step dad. But they already knew about the last one.

"So anyway," I changed the subject from my mom to other topics of interest. "Have you guys seen Jordan lately?"

"How did I know this is where we'd end up?" Michelle laughed. "I haven't seen him lately but I heard he's not doing so hot. He was in jail for a while."

Ramón added, "Tried to sell to an undercover in Central. I warned him so many times about that place. Cop Heaven, I'm telling you."

"Do you guys know if he's got . . ."

I couldn't finish my sentence before Michelle interrupted. "No way, girl. He only has eyes for you even if you were on the other side of the country for a year."

I knew I couldn't be with Jordan anymore but knowing he wasn't with anyone made me happy. I couldn't wait to go see him.

Soon after Michelle divulged the information about Jordan I said my goodbyes, promising to call and email. They couldn't afford a computer but they used the ones at the library.

After leaving I made my way a few blocks down the road to Jordan's place. He lived with his grandmother and little brother in a brownstone. I walked up the steps and rang the bell. Jordan's giant boxer dog, whom I helped name Ali (after the great boxer Muhamed Ali), started barking wildly when he saw me standing at the door. Most people would think he was angry but I knew he was happy. That was Ali's way.

In the few second following my ringing the bell a few things happened that made me feel lighter then air. Jordan's brother Ricky opened the door and let me in calling to Jordan who came down the stairs instantly. When I saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs I ran to him and jumped into his arms. He held me tightly kissing my cheek and I started crying, I was that happy. When we finally pulled apart Jordan kissed me full on. It was the best kiss of my life and I felt like I was floating.

Jordan made me feel that way. Like nothing could go wrong. I always felt safe with him even though he was the most dangerous guy I knew. I was so happy to be with him that I forgot I wasn't supposed to be doing this. This wasn't why I came to see him. But he was like a drug that I couldn't get away from.

Jordan and I talked until I was late for dinner with Peter and Sophie. I called my dad on his cell phone and asked if I could bring a friend with me and he said yes. So Jordan and I walked the 15 blocks to Wally's hand in hand.

The whole way to the restaurant we talked about everything we could think of. Jordan kept asking me about Horizon and what it was like. He asked if I hated it and I told him the truth. No, I didn't hate it. I loved it and it taught me a lot. I knew he didn't understand anything I was saying but at least I was with him. Talking to him. Talking to my Jordan. God, how I missed him. Before we went into Wally's I turned to face Jordan, wrapped my arms around his muscular stomach and kissed him. "I love you, J. I always have."

"I love you, too, Babe." He said putting his hands on my waist. My head was buried in his neck when I heard coughing coming from behind me. I looked up and saw Sophie and my dad. I had told him all about Jordan and what he was like so my dad just happened to looked a little bit pissed.


	5. Saying Goodbye

_**Chapter 5-**_

I looked at my dad standing in my neighborhood looking completely mad at me and I felt horrible. I came so far from where I was and one visit back made me go right back to how I was.

Then I looked at Jordan and my heart broke. I knew I had to choose between the two of them and I knew I had to choose right then. I loved Jordan more than anything in the world and nothing could ever change that. He was my everything. My dad, on the other hand, was the only parent I had left now. He wasn't around as much as he should have been when I was growing up but I knew he loved me more than life itself.

In those few minutes of silence between the four of us I made the hardest decision I've ever had to make. I grabbed Jordan's hand and walked with him to the side of the restaurant. "Jordan." I started. "Since I left New York so much has happened to me. More than you can imagine."

"I know that, Babe." He half whispered to me. His green eyes were staring straight at me. I had to stare at his ear so I wouldn't cry.

I put my hand on his chest to make him let me talk. "Don't say anything. I've changed a lot and being with you makes me want to do all the things I know I can't do."

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I've never been like that. I don't want you to get hurt."

I took a deep breathe and said, "J, I know that and I love that about you. But I can't be with someone who does the things you do. You got busted for selling drugs to undercover cop, J. I can't do that stuff anymore." I was starting to cry. Jordan was making this so hard and he didn't even mean to. I just loved him that much.

Being the amazing guy he is he gave me a hug and said to me, "I understand, Luce. I'm not going to make you be with me. You gotta do what you gotta do." He made it seem like it didn't bother him, and to anyone who didn't know him they'd think that. But I knew him better than anyone else. This was killing him. It was killing both of us.

When we stopped hugging and looked at each other I could see his eyes glistening with tears. In true Jordan style he gave me a kiss, told me he loved me, and left. It wasn't his style to hang around and let others see what he was feeling.

I walked back to my dad and Sophie and said, before either of them could question me, "I got carried away, that's all."

My dad put his arm around me and said, "Was that Jordan?" I nodded. Thankfully he didn't ask any more questions.

By the time we finished dinner it was time for me to get over to our apartment and get my stuff from it. I told Peter and Sophie I wanted to go alone. I didn't want them going where my mom and I had spent so much time together when she was her normal self. I didn't want them to see where my mom and Jack abused me. It was a sacred place but not in a good way.

Peter and Sophie were at the coffee shop down the street and they were coming back at 8:00 to get me. That gave me an hour and a half. How could I pack my entire childhood up in an hour and half? But it was something I had to do.

I walked into the apartment I spent so much time being afraid of and that old feeling rushed back to me. I didn't feel safe. I wanted to turn and run. But I knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me. When I opened that door mom and Jack wouldn't be in there fighting. They wouldn't be drinking or screaming or smoking because one was dead and one was paralyzed.

It was the strangest time of my life picking through the things in my room and putting them into boxes. I saw my old basketball trophies from 5th grade, the report card I got that same year that was all A's, the pictures of me, Michelle, Ramón, and Jordan hanging out in the park when we all first met.

It was like reliving my life and by the time I was done and Peter and Sophie buzzed up to let me know they were there I felt relieved. It was like I finally settled everything that happened to me. Before I left I knew I had to see my mom's room one last time.

It was dark and cold in her room. I turned on the overhead light and stared at all the things my mom had left behind. On her dresser were all the things she loved. There was a picture of me, a pack of cigarettes, her spare lighter, and her perfume. I walked over to the dresser and held the perfume. I picked up the picture of me and smiled. I was so cute. When I went to put the picture down another picture slid out from behind it. I hadn't realized I picked up two pictures.

Picking up the picture I gasped. It was a picture of me, my mom, and my dad. We were all sitting in front of a giant Christmas tree. I must have been about 1 and my parents were both smiling the biggest smiles I ever saw. I hugged the picture to my chest and left the apartment.


	6. The Apartment

_Authors Note: Okay, I know I should write about Lucy's mom's funeral but honestly every time I started it I just didn't feel like writing it. It was **too** emotional. Anyway, the story is still chock-full of emotion so, as always, enjoy._

_Quick side note: I was listening to "Photograph" by Nickleback when I wrote this. So it was my inspiration._

**_Chapter 6-_**

The next day was one of the hardest days of my life. Although I usually hated my mom after the age of 8 I still didn't want her to _die_. No one wants that for a parent no matter how much they think they do. I think the hardest part was seeing Jack. He was wheeled in in his wheelchair and he just stared. It wasn't like he even changed or anything. He was the same old Jack.

After the funeral my dad and I took a walk while Sophie visited some friends she knew in the city. I took my dad to my old school.

I always wanted to show this place to him. Everyday in school I would stare out the window and imagine what my dad was like and all the things we would have done together. I could imagine a lot . . . and I did. A lot about what my dad was like. He would have my blonde hair and green eyes. Green because my mom's were blue and I had one blue and one green. He would dress cool and act it, too. But it wouldn't be embarrassing. He'd be the kind of dad every kid would want. And most importantly he would love me. I could imagine all those things but every time I did it hurt so badly. So bad because I knew I didn't have that dad. I had the dad that left when I was 2 and hadn't shown his face since.

Looking at Peter now, watching him look at where I grew up. Walking in the same places I did so many years ago. Back when I was just a little kid not knowing anything about the world and how scary it could be. And then when I was older, being a lonely 13 year old pissed off at her dad.

Watching Peter going through all the emotions I never thought I would see made me cry. Torrents of tears streamed down my cheeks. I could taste their saltiness in my mouth. Peter looked up and saw me standing in the middle of Ms. Ryan's classroom bawling. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and we cried together. We just stood their and cried.

After a few moments we heard a knock on the door and Sophie walked in. I took a step back from my dad and wiped my eyes, a little embarrassed by my emotions. I looked at my dad and saw him wiping tears from his eyes, too and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"How are you guys doing?" Sophie asked gently.

I smiled at her suddenly feeling friendly towards her. "Good." I said.

"Are you ready to go? The janitors are starting to leave." I looked outside and saw the sun sinking beneath the towering skyscrapers. I couldn't believe how late it had gotten so quickly.

"I'm ready, how about you?" Peter asked me.

I couldn't leave New York without my dad seeing one last place. "Can we go somewhere else first? Real quick, I promise."

5 minutes later we were standing in front of mine and mom's apartment, if you could call it that. I bit my lip suddenly afraid of letting my dad into mine and mom's space. I knew he had to come in here sometime. I took out my key and unlocked the door. The door creaked open and we walked into the tiny space.

Flipping on the overhead light I could see my dad's reaction and it wasn't exactly how I envisioned it. He was shocked by how small the space was, I could tell. "This is where you lived?" he asked.

"Yep, in all it's glory, too." I said.

"I can't believe I let you live here." Peter said still in shock.

I smiled at him a little to make him feel better. "You weren't really _letting_ me live here since you didn't know anything about me or mom."

"But still. I knew you were alive. I could have found you. I can understand why you hated me so much."

"Dad, come on." I said walking over to him. "Don't beat yourself up over this. I'm okay now. And most of the time I didn't really care where we lived." The last part was a lie. I hated where we lived. I was mad at my dad for not coming and saving us from the horrible apartment. I was mad at him for not taking me away from mom and my step dad when they got really bad and would hit me. I didn't even have my own space to hide in.

I didn't want Peter to feel bad about it, though. Now that I knew who he was and I loved him I didn't want him feeling guilty. It made me feel bad.

"I just . . . I'm sorry, Luce. I'm so sorry."

I shrugged. "Its okay, Dad, you didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to apologize for. Look, I'm fine. I'm happy, under normal conditions, I live in a good place, and you're here. I'm good. I couldn't ask for anything else."

All Peter could do was pull me into another hug. I could tell he was fighting tears but he wouldn't let them come. He was being strong and I liked that. It was a quality I imagined my dad would have.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too, Luce." He whispered back.


	7. A Change of Sparks

_**Chapter 7-**_

Soon enough Peter, Sophie, and I were back at Horizon. Home. It really had become that to me. I loved waking up and seeing the mountain and the woods. I loved the smell, too. Most days you could smell someone's burn pile and it smelled amazing. The night we got back I spent all by myself. I was reflecting. But not on what most people would think. I wasn't thinking about my mom, or my old life. I was thinking about the day I found out about my mom's death. Samantha had been telling me about her mom. I had been mean to her and now I felt bad.

"Damn you, conscience." I muttered. I wanted to go apologize to her now but it was midnight and too late. I would have to wait until morning.

That night I slept maybe two hours total. By 4 in the morning I was sick of lying around doing nothing. I got up and changed into a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and my Princeton hoodie. I got that hoodie when my basketball team played in a championship at the school. I then grabbed my ipod, a Christmas present from my dad last year, and headed out the door. I figured I'd take a quick run and go back to the cabin and shower before breakfast. My plan changed a little when I got to the docks, though.

Scott and I hadn't talked much since we had kissed. Just a few snippets of conversation here and there. I was trying to keep my distance from him because somehow Shelby found out about the kiss. If I even smiled at him I figured she would bite my head off. I felt bad that the two of them were having a hard time on my account but there was nothing I could do about it so I let it go. The second the dock was in sight, however, I saw two familiar figures I knew to be Scott and Shelby. I realized I was happy when I saw them. They loved each other as much as J and I loved each other.

"At lease some of us can be together." I said under my breath. I started running again, this time towards the Administration Building. Scott and Shelby looked up when I passed in their line of vision. Shelby didn't look _too_ pissed to see me and Scott waved. I waved back and knew things were going to be okay.

After my run, which ended up taking an extra 30 minutes due to my Scott and Shelby run in which made me upset about J, I hopped in the shower and washed the sadness off me. Today I put the past in the past for good. There was only one thing left to do. Make amends with Samantha Parks.

I found her sitting by herself in the dining room. I got my breakfast and headed over to her. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Whatever." She replied.

I sat and started eating. "Hey." I said after I swallowed. "Sorry about when I left. You know, you were telling me about your parents and I blew you off? That was mean of me and I apologize."

"Whatever." Samantha repeated.

I decided to press my luck. "If you ever want to talk about it let me know, okay?"

"What . . ." she started.

I cut her off by holding up my hand, "Please." I said. "Don't say whatever again." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Now we were getting somewhere.

But for every step forward there's always two steps back. Samantha shut her mouth until the food on out plates was gone. She finally broke the silence and said, "It sucks, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it does." I managed to choke out. All the emotions were rushing back to me but I forced them away.

"But at least you've got your dad. You and Peter seem pretty close."

I smiled thinking of what a great guy my dad was. "We are." I replied. "What about you? Do you have anyone you're really close to?"

Samantha thought about it and shook her head. "No. There was this girl in my last foster home who was pretty cool but we never really talked. I mean, we had conversations but they were always about guys or makeup or whatever."

"Well, whenever you want to talk about anything I'm here." I could see doubt in her eyes so I added, "And don't worry about me telling my dad or Sophie. I don't tell them everything."

Samantha went quiet again. When she spoke what she said surprised me. "Why don't you want your dad and Sophie to get married?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know." I said honestly. "I think because . . . I want it to be just me and my dad, you know? I like that. If Sophie becomes a part of our family I'm afraid he won't have time for me any more."

"Don't worry about your dad ditching you. He loves Sophie, obviously, but its way more obvious that he loves you. To be honest I get jealous of you guys sometimes."

"Really?" I asked. Samantha nodded. We smiled at each other again.

"Whoa!" I thought. "What did I start taking advice from Samantha Parks?" This day was getting weirder and weirder.


	8. The Wierdness Continues

_**Chapter 8-**_

The weirdness didn't end there, either. After group that night I was walking up to my dorm with Samantha (who had become a whole lot friendlier), Daisy, and Jess when we saw a car pull up. A police officer got out and we stopped walking to watch. What happened next is still a little hard to believe but I know that it's true. I'm not sure, even now, if it was a good thing that happened, or a bad thing. But it was what it was.

The police officer opened the back door of the patroller. I heard Jess say, "Isn't it a little late for new admits?"

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. I didn't even realize everyone was walking away until Samantha tugged on my sleeve. All I was focusing on was the person getting out of that car. I saw my dad shake hands with the police officer and the other figure, which just stood there. Something about the way the person was standing was so familiar. Then he turned. I saw his face through the darkness somehow. Saw him smile his crooked smile at me. I knew right then who the other person was. It was my Jordan. He was here. At Horizon.

Slowly I made my way over to the three of them. I hated what I saw when I finally reached them. J's hands were handcuffed behind his back and one close look at him and I knew he was stoned out of his mind.

My dad didn't notice me until I was right next to him. He put his hand on my shoulder and gently turned me around. Obviously he wasn't expecting anyone to show up this late, either. "Luce, go up to your dorm." I was too surprised by the whole situation to say anything so I just nodded and went back over to my friends.

The first thing Jess asked when I got to them was, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah." I could hear the shock in my voice. "He's . . . he's Jordan."

Daisy raised her eyebrows at me. "The same Jordan you told us about a few weeks after you got here?"

I turned to look at Jordan being led by my dad and followed by the police officer into the Administration building. "The one and only." I half whispered.

I knew it was wrong but I had to wait. I had to wait for the administration process to be over. When I saw my dad and Jordan finally come out of the building I had to catch my breath. This was for real. Jordan was really at Horizon. They started coming my way so I went to the corner of the deck of my dorm where they wouldn't see me and waited for them.

I could hear my dad talking to Jordan but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Probably something about what group J would be in. A few minutes later Jordan was in the guy Cliffhanger's cabin and my dad was leaving. I went down the stairs of my dorm and met my dad between the two cabins.

"Luce, its way past lights out. You should be in bed." I could tell he didn't mean what he was saying.

"Why's he here?" I asked.

My dad sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Luce, I can't . . ."

I interrupted him. "Don't tell me you aren't allowed to share that information. Dad, I have to know. I have to." I was on the verge of hysterics by now so I think he may have told me only to keep me quiet.

But, nevertheless, he put his arm around me and we went for a walk while he told me what happened to Jordan.

"From what the police told me Jordan was with some friends near that restaurant we went to and he tried to sell some speed to an undercover cop. I'm sure you know it wasn't the first time that happened."

I nodded. "Ramón kept telling him to be careful of undercover cops." My dad gave me a look and I added, "Not that it's okay to sell drugs. Just . . . I don't know."

My dad and I were quiet for a long time. Eventually we were standing in front of his truck and I knew the conversation was over and I had to go back to bed. "It's just weird, you know?" I said. I had my arms wrapped around my middle and I leaned against the cool metal of my dad's truck. "What are the chances of Jordan screwing up and coming here? To Horizon?"

My dad shrugged. "I don't think it was a coincidence. The police said he asked to come here instead of jail. I think he wanted to be with you."

I shook my head. If that was true it made me mad. I already told Jordan I couldn't be with him. Peter's first words sunk in then. "You think he sold to the undercover on purpose, don't you?"

"Honestly, Luce, I don't, know. I do know, however, that it is way too late for you to be out. You should head back up to your dorm."

I was quite for a few seconds. "Dad, I don't want to have to face him tomorrow. I don't want to be here right now." I sighed thinking I wouldn't get my way and gave my dad a hug. Then I turned and started to make my way up the stairs.

"Hey," Peter said when I was halfway up the stairs. "Why don't you stay at my house for a couple of nights?"

Instantly I spun around to face him and saw that he was completely serious. Smiling I scrambled down the stairs and into my dad's arms. I had to face J sometime but thankfully Peter was allowing me a few days of peace. I knew it meant no real work to do and Peter and I would be hanging out a lot. Last time I stayed at his house for a while he stayed home from work for the day. His reasoning was simple. He loved his job but sometimes he needed something normal. Like hanging out with his amazingly cool daughter. Of course, I added the last part but the rest were his exact words.


End file.
